The Sentry
Image:Primary quests.png|32px|primary quests default Primary quest desc none The Sentry is a quest in Act II which begins when, at Kalkstein's request, Geralt asks Vaska about the Mage's tower. She tells him what she knows and gives him the Tower tarot card, saying that she has not more need of it. This tarot card reveals how to defeat the golem which holds one of the keys to the tower. Walkthrough After undertaking the Mysterious Tower quest, Geralt runs into some snags. Namely, he needs ten sephirot to open the tower and he can only find eight. It seems that the ninth sephira is inside a currently motionless stone golem in the Golem Burial Grounds in the swamp. Using the tarot card that Vaska has given him and some help from Kalkstein, it becomes clear that the witcher must first wake the golem and then defeat it, in order to retrieve the sephira. Waking the golem requires a bit of legwork, and it's not cheap either. Firstly, Geralt must have a lightning rod fashioned by either Malcolm Stein (who charges 50 orens), or by the Order armorer (who needs instructions and charges 70 orens). The choice of blacksmith will depend on which side the witcher supported in Force Recon. Then, once the rod is secured, there comes the question of summoning a storm on demand. Perhaps the druids can help? Yes they can, but it costs another 500 orens more. Once all the preparatory steps have been completed, there remains the fight with the Sentry, so our hero heads out to the Golem cemetery in the swamp. He finds the beast and jams the lightning rod into it. Since the druid has already summoned the storm, it does not take long for lightning to strike and wake the behemoth. It seems he is less than pleased at being roused. Next comes a lot of running around. Geralt must touch each of the three stone posts for each "round" of the battle. The first two posts don't seem to do much except attract lightning to themselves. It is only touching the third post that can be tricky. Geralt must be outside the triangular area framed by the posts when he touches the third one, otherwise he'll be struck too. The flip side of this is that the golem must be inside that same area or he is not struck. It takes three successful strikes to kill the golem. At that point, it can be "skinned" and the Neh'tza sephira, plus its obsidian heart can be harvested. Voilà! Notes * If any of the quests are finicky, this is one of them. Save your game before starting. It isn't difficult to kill the golem, it can just be hard to remain standing while doing it. * Be very careful when activating the stone posts to electrocute the golem. You must be definitively outside the triangle they form or you will also be struck by lightning and depending on your level, that might kill you instantly. * Also be careful of the order in which you touch the pylons, some players report that touching them in the wrong order causes you to get struck by lightning. * The golem does not move that quickly, so if you have managed to be struck by lightning and survived, just keep running around until your vitality is back up to 100% before continuing. The golem will not "heal". * The tenth sephira will be supplied by the detective, no need to look for it. * You can choose to fight the golem using more conventional methods, you are not forced to use the magic posts, but it is a more difficult (but not impossible) battle. * You can also get some assistance if the Force Recon quest has been triggered but you haven't accepted it yet. The Order's camp is practically right next to the Golem Burial Ground. All you need to do is to lure the golem over to the camp, and they will be happy to help. * Another way to do this is to lure the golem over to the scoia'tael camp, and abuse the small walk way bridge leading to the camp. The golem is too large to get on the bridge, and it will just stand there while you shoot it full of Igni fireballs. * The lightning posts become permanently active after this quest (even when there is no storm) , so if you ever run into trouble in the swamp, you can lure whatever you are fighting to the triangle and zap! Problem solved. Phases A Tarot Card Vaska revealed to me the story of the tower. To open it, I must consult the Tarot card that illustrates how to defeat the golem that is the tower's Sentry. I need to discuss this with Kalkstein. The Lightning Rod To wake the golem up, I have to arrange a lightning storm and get a lightning rod. Piece of cake. First I should find a craftsman - storm without the lightning rod is of little use to me anyway. '' I must find a craftsman who will make a lightning rod for me.'' Money for the Dwarf / Armorer The Storm Druids Druids can control the forces of nature, so maybe they can summon a storm for me. I don't think they'll do it for free, though. Money for the Druids The druids can create a storm for me, but they want 500 orens for that. I have to bring them the money or wait for the natural storm. I must pay the druids 500 orens for the storm. The Golem I paid the druids. I hope the storm is worth its price. I must now find the golem, place the lightning rod in its hand and wait for the lightning. I must put the lightning rod in the golem's hand. Waking the Golem The golem has awoken. I have to defeat it to enter the tower and find the Sephirah. I must defeat the golem. The Sephirah I defeated the golem. I must take the Sephirah out. I must remove the Sephirah from the golem. (2000 XP) The Sephirah I got another Sephirah, hidden inside the golem. It was not an easy task. I defeated the sentry. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II de:Der Bewahrer